


Break me down and Build me back up

by faithful_lie



Series: Follow Me Down (Intimacy Bingo) [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Dom Jimin, Dom/sub, Fluff, Frottage, Help, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Non AU, Smut, Sub Jungkook, Touching, accidental voyeur Hoseok, bts dance line, jikook - Freeform, jimin can deal, jungkook is squishy and disobedient, keeping still, poor hobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook will never stop wanting to please Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break me down and Build me back up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Intimacy Bingo square; frottage
> 
> i'm so sorry... *bows*
> 
> so i was thinking i should catch up on my bingo squares... but i wrote a fic that isn't even in the line i was going for OTL please don't ask...
> 
> i'm sorry for any and all inaccuracies *hides*
> 
> Find on aff [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1210969/)

Jungkook took a step back and realised he couldn't go any further, the cool surface of the mirror cold and firm against his back. He could feel it across his shoulders through the thin material of his shirt as Jimin stepped closer, crowding him in. Jungkook cowered away as much as possible; the look in Jimin's eyes was intense. Dangerous. And he knew what that meant.

"Hyung, I-" He began but Jimin spoke right over him.

"Be quiet," he commanded and Jungkook pressed his lips together tight, shrinking back a little, not entirely sure what had caused such a sudden change in mood. Why he just could not get the choreography right today. But he wasn't complaining, not with Jimin so close he could feel his every breath, so close he could both smell and see the sweat on his skin. "Are you annoying me on purpose?"

"No, I-" Jungkook forgot the first order and Jimin hissed in displeasure.

"Are you serious?" He stepped back, shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This child," he muttered to himself, but his eyes were glinting and a small smile was tugging at his lips. Jungkook bowed his head, slouching down, wondering if Jimin would actually do something here in the practice room when they were supposed to be dancing. He could see the fire in the older man's gaze and it already had his own heart picking up in anticipation. Jimin met his eyes and Jungkook glanced away quickly earning a sharp laugh.

"Look at me, Jungkookie," Jimin cooed, but Jungkook couldn't or he'd end up blushing or talking. He heard and felt Jimin moving closer, stopping close but not close enough and he longed to reach out. Delicate fingers gripped his jaw and turned his face and so Jungkook finally met his hyung's eyes. He sincerely wished he hadn't because all he saw in Jimin's expression was lust and a love that ran so deep it scared the hell out of him. "You don't look at me enough." Jimin observed and Jungkook shook his head as much as the firm grip would allow.

No. Jimin was wrong. Jungkook looked at him all the time. Whenever Jimin had his back turned, whenever he was looking elsewhere and there was no chance he would be immersed in that terrifying gaze, Jungkook was looking at Jimin. He swore he knew his face off by heart and he could map out the man's body blindfolded (and had on more than one occasion). Jungkook spent all his time watching Jimin and hoping he wouldn't see. And he simultaneously wished that Jimin could know but hoped that he would never find out, because it was embarrassing. "No?" Jimin hummed, a curious expression flitting across his face, but then he was leaning up into Jungkook's space, his tongue flickering against the younger's lips. Jungkook flinched back in shock, regret already pooling in his stomach as he watched Jimin with wide eyes. "You're being pretty awful today, all round, huh?" The man mused and he found himself shaking his head frantically when Jimin's fingers released him.

He was so desperate to prove himself that he broke another rule, he grasped Jimin's arms as the elder stepped away and the change was instant. Jimin froze and Jungkook knew he had messed up. The redhead's face was stony, eyes dark and narrowed. He released his arms and waited, nervousness building up the longer Jimin remained quiet, still. He'd disappointed him. He'd been so eager to prove he could be good, that he'd messed up again. And he didn't know how Jimin would react. All of a sudden, Jimin's hard expression shifted into a smile and he wished he had somewhere to go, but the glass of the mirror was firm behind him, making the sweat on his back turn cold. He shivered just as Jimin spoke. "Would you like to make it up to me?"

He nodded like his life depended on it. All he wanted right then was to make Jimin proud of him again. He could do that, right? He could listen. "Good," Jimin replied. "No touching me, no speaking unless I say you can or it’s to say your safe word. Keep quiet, keep still. Look at me." Jungkook didn't know if he was allowed to nod or not so he just stared at Jimin, watching his lips so he didn't have to meet his eyes. "You can show me if you understand, Jungkookie," Jimin murmured with a smile, tone a little softer, and Jungkook nodded. Jimin winked and then slid up against him.

It felt like their bodies had melded into one. The touch of Jimin's fingers against his sides was light and fleeting, delicate just like the man delivering them and Jungkook's hands balled into fists at his sides as he suppressed the twitching that usually came hand in hand with being tickled. He almost cried out when Jimin pinched his waist but he pressed his lips together hard and dealt with it. There was some leeway, sure, but yelping like that would surely make things worse. And he didn't want that.

"You're doing good for me, Jungkookie," Jimin murmured and the younger practically glowed. He could do it, he could make Jimin happy with him. Jimin's hand slid up inside his shirt, warm but unexpected and he flinched, hard, almost brought his arms up to grab hold. Jimin's lips twitched up. "Did I speak too soon, huh?" Jungkook forced himself not to react, not to fall for it. The hand slid further up, appreciatively and then made staying still and quiet a lot more difficult. Short fingers flicked his nipple, then twisted it and he choked down the sound that tried to escape, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. He willed them not to fall. Not yet.

Jimin's hand retreated but the relief that flooded through Jungkook was short lived. He dutifully kept his eyes on Jimin's face as his hips were taken in a strong hold. Jimin's knee nudged his legs but he didn't move. "Open your legs for me," came the words of permission he'd been waiting for and he happily obeyed, allowing Jimin's leg to slip between his own. The redhead's thigh pressed forwards and Junkook could feel the man's dick against his thigh, Jimin's hip pressing against his own. He wanted to moan but he forced it down.

"You no longer have to look at me," Jimin breathed, rolling his hips forwards and Jungkook could have sighed in relief if only he was allowed. He closed his eyes instead and the tears that had welled up finally fell, spilling down his cheeks in shining tracks. Jimin's hips canted forwards and Jungkook bit his lip, more tears coming as struggled not to react in kind. The friction as Jimin frotted against him was delicious, but it wasn't enough, Jimin's focus being on, well, his own dick. One of the redhead’s hands came up, brushing away one of the tear tracks that he couldn't wipe away himself and Jungkook's eyes flickered open, his vision blurry. But he still saw Jimin licking the tears from his fingers.

He wanted to move, he wanted to cry out, but more than anything he wanted to impress the beautiful man before him. He was determined not to let him down. A fresh wave of tears fell as Jimin ground his hip into Jungkook's erection and Jungkook's breath hitched. "You are allowed to move now." Jimin rasped. And then, before he had truly registered what had been said, Jimin was pulling away. He grabbed Jungkook by his biceps and tugged him away from the mirror, into the centre of the practice room.

Jungkook stood mutely, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for Jimin to do... Anything. But the man was just standing there, arms crossed, bulge clearly visible, seemingly examining every inch of him and saying nothing. Jungkook shifted uncomfortably, blinking rapidly. "Kneel." Jimin ordered and Jungkook dropped instantly to his knees, wincing as they struck the hard floor. He directed his gaze at Jimin's feet, watching as he took measured steps towards him.

He knelt in front of Jungkook, slowly folding his legs beneath himself. Jungkook leaned into the hand that slid over one of his shoulder to curl around the back of his neck, smiling tearfully into Jimin's mouth as it met his. But it didn't last. Small hands pressed against his chest. "Lie down for me." Jimin murmured, voice low. Jungkook shuddered as he leant away, lying back with his arms at his sides, Jimin knelt comfortably between his legs. Jimin gave him a dark smile as he straddled one of Jungkook's legs, lowering himself down over Jungkook. One at a time, he seized Jungkook's wrists and forced his arms up over his head as he leant over Jungkook, pressing his thigh hard into Jungkook's groin and watching him writhe. "Talk to me." Jimin said and the first sound out of Jungkook's mouth was a strained whine.

"Please, Jimin, please," he gasped, voice coming out weak and uneven as Jimin lay still against him, his weight pressing down and making him feel small and helpless. "Please grind on me," he pleaded, "Jimin I'm sorry, I'll work harder!" His voice rose a little as Jimin finally gave him what he wanted, grinding down hard, his hips pressing wonderfully against Jungkook's. The younger jolted a little - Jimin's actions were almost painful. He arched back a little, choking back a moan. Jimin tutted.

"I want to hear you now, Jungkookie," The disapproval in his tone had Jungkook whining again - what if Jimin stopped? No, that could not happen; he couldn't cope if it did. Fresh tears sprung into his eyes at the thought and he whined Jimin's name.

"No, don't leave me, please," he cried. Jimin hummed and leant down, but, just before their lips met, there was a crash on the other side of the room. Jimin froze and Jungkook made a soft noise of distress in the back of his throat as the elder released him and shifted to his knees. Jungkook sat up too, peering around Jimin to see... Hoseok sprawled on the floor at the other end of the dance studio. He watched silently, subconsciously hiding behind Jimin and wiping at his wet eyes, as Hoseok picked himself up, glancing at them with eyes wide and shrinking back when he registered that they were both looking at him.

"Hmmm, I forgot you were here," Jimin mused, voice still low and dangerous, not even attempting to conceal what they'd been doing. And what was the point? Hoseok gulped and opened his mouth but he didn't seem to be able to find his voice. Or draw his eyes away. He shuffled back against the wall and Jimin actually laughed. "Did we wake you up, Hobie?" Jungkook drew his legs into himself and shifted to kneel behind the redhead, embarrassment starting to touch at the edges of his lust fogged thoughts, even as he shifted uncomfortably, hyper aware of his throbbing erection.

Across the room Hoseok cleared his throat and Jungkook noticed the faint blush on his hyung's face as he shuffled awkwardly, untangling a jumper that had clearly wound around his legs and caused him to fall, foiling his planned exit from the room.

"Uhm," Hoseok said, but before he'd even truly formed a sentence, Jimin interrupted.

"You were sleeping under the clothes weren't you?" A shy nod. "Did Jungkookie wake you?" Jungkook could hear the smirk in his hyung's voice and the embarrassment tripled at the suggestion that he'd woken Hoseok by crying out under Jimin's ministrations. He buried his face in the back of the elder's shirt and felt more than heard the chuckle it prompted. Hoseok hesitated across the room and Jungkook was scandalised. Had he been listening for longer? He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Actually..." Hoseok took a deep breath, steeling himself, before continuing. "Actually I woke up a while back, but I didn't know what was going on at first."

"At first." Jimin repeated and Jungkook became curious, he peered between Jimin's arm and his body, seeing that the blush on Hoseok's face had deepened and he was staring at the ground. "Look at me." Jimin said, in a tone that brooked no argument and Hoseok's eyes snapped back up. "When did you realise?"  
"P-pretty fast," Hoseok admitted, then, smiling to himself he added, "even if you get Jungkook to be quiet, you're not." Jungkook felt Jimin tensing a little but it didn't come out when he spoke.

"Why did you stay?" Hoseok's eyes flitted away again. "Eyes on me."

"I was too embarrassed to leave."

"So why did you try to leave just now?" Jungkook was also curious; the elder had made quite a fuss and drawn their attention in his attempt. Hoseok made a strange noise.

"I didn't want to hear the... climax," he mumbled eventually and his entire face turned red. Jungkook couldn't see Jimin's face, but he was sure his hyung was giving Hoseok one of his bright, kindly smiles, because Hoseok suddenly looked less awkward. Jimin glanced back at the man huddled behind him.

"I think we're done here?" His voice rose in a question and Jungkook whined in his throat but nodded.

"I guess so," he whispered. He didn't see how they could continue now. Jimin swiftly gathered their stuff and took him by the hand, leading him to one of the small practice rooms, leaving a stunned Hoseok behind.

Jimin locked the door behind him and pulled Jungkook across to the sofa, settling the younger man between his legs.

"You did so good for me today, Jungkookie," he murmured into the younger's hair as his hands smoothed over his arms and sides. He stroked the sides of Jungkook's face and gently tipped his head back so that he could press a soft kiss to his lips. Jungkook tried to follow him as he pulled away but firm hands prevented him. "How are you feeling, darling?" Jimin asked, looking him in the eyes with that weighted gaze once again and Jungkook could feel his stomach twisting again.

"Huh?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be saying.

"How are you feeling about having done that in front of Hoseok, are you worried about it?" Jimin clarified. Jungkook paused, thought about it, but actually, now the initial embarrassment and shock had faded, he didn't particularly mind. Actually, above all, he wanted to know how Hoseok felt about it. So he told Jimin. The man laughed.

"Well I'm sure we can ask him sometime... He listened to me quite nicely didn't he?" Jungkook nodded and leaned up to kiss Jimin again.


End file.
